This invention relates to a holder for instrumentation with specific application to a medical instrument bracket used in conjunction with a tray or similar container.
The instrument bracket of this invention includes a clip part which is of flexible yet semi-rigid form and a holder part which is of resilient, shape retaining form. The clip part includes upwardly projecting spaced apart legs and is of an inverted U-shaped configuration. The clip part fits into the holder part and is compressed between the legs of the clip part when the clip part is mounted to the instrument plate or container. The holder part includes a recess for receiving the instrumentation.
Heretofore, instrumentation brackets have been formed of such material as silicone which provides flexibility but sometimes does not provide enough rigidity for more heavy instrumentation, thus allowing the instruments to migrate or move during normal handling of the container. Metal brackets are expensive and sometimes prone to failure due to either bending or the loosening of fasteners. Additionally, some metal brackets are cumbersome to utilize and do not provide a firm grip of the instrument within the container. There have been brackets formed of the combination of a metal frame with a silicone insert. These brackets use rivets, screws or other hardware for attachment to the top or upper surface instrument plate or base. Such combination brackets do not easily permit separation of the insert from the metal frame for cleaning or replacement, nor are they easily detached from the instrument plate for replacement or relocation.
In this invention, a two-piece bracket is provided allowing for easy assembly and mounting of the bracket as well as thorough sterilization and cleaning. The silicone insert or holder part can be replaced simply and expediently when necessary.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a bracket for medical instrumentation which is of reliable and economical construction.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an instrument bracket which is for medical instrumentation and which is of two-part separable construction.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an instrument bracket which is for medical instrumentation and which includes component parts which partially encloses the instruments for retention within the holder.
Still another object of this invention is the ability to easily revise, replace, relocate and remove the brackets.
Still another object of this invention is for the clip and holder to be attached to the instrument plate or container without the use of assembly tools or fasteners/hardware.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.